Currently, the access to information contained in a motor vehicle is carried out either manually (for example, looking at the vehicle identification number) or by means of connection by a cable to the electronic control unit (ECU), performed mainly in repair shops, or a tachograph installed in the vehicle.
Also, to regulate the access control of a vehicle to a facility, it is common for the number plate of the vehicle to be read by means of video cameras and character recognition technology, which require a special facility and need a sharp adjustment, of both the focus of the camera, as well as of the detection software. In addition, the readings may have errors, for example if the number plate is dirty with mud. Furthermore, this technique only allows to obtain visual information outside the vehicle, such as its number plate, but cannot access other data saved inside the control panel, for example the vehicle identification number, normally more reliable than the number plate that may have been replaced fraudulently by the user of the vehicle.
With regard to the diagnostic work of the vehicles, currently vehicle repair shops use diagnostic information on different components stored in the ECU inside the vehicle itself. Given that this data can only be read in the repair shop, it is possible that the intervals between servicing of the vehicle do not enable faults to be detected in time and significant breakdowns are produced which could have been avoided with more frequent servicing. However, it is not practical or convenient for the user to take the vehicle to a repair shop very often.
It is necessary, therefore, to have a system and a method that allows for easy access to any information contained in motor vehicles, for example for applications of access control or for fast preventative diagnostics that are easy for the user to use, which solves the previous drawbacks in a simple way.